


Akakuro Family AU

by Cielle Ariadne (thefujoshigirl289)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, domestic AU, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefujoshigirl289/pseuds/Cielle%20Ariadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Akashi Seijuurou passed by a park when he was heading home, he met a small redhead boy who's akin to him. Not knowing why, he was drawn to him like a moth to the fire. As he met the child's father, he didn't know his life will changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PROMPT:** If Akashi suddenly found out about his child with Kuroko.
> 
> **Warning:** Contains Mpreg. Since this is a self-indulgent fic, you might find the characters ooc.
> 
> **Revised by AokazuSei**
> 
> **Prompt made by me**

Seijuurou Akashi watched his surrounding as the snow slowly covered everything in white. He decided to take a walk towards his apartment today instead of taking his car. He didn’t know why, but for some reason, he just felt like it. As he pass by the park, a sudden memory flashed into his mind; a memory that he never wanted to remember. The memory of the time Tetsuya broke up with him.

_“Why?” He asked, it doesn’t make any sense to him. He always knew the answer to everything, but this time, he had nothing._

_Blue eyes that were deprived of emotions looked at him “I don’t like you anymore Akashi-kun.” His voice was monotone._

_“I don’t believe you,” He said. He didn’t want to hear it. Tetsuya must have been joking. There was no way that his Tetsuya was saying all of this to him. “I won’t accept it.”_

_“I don’t have any feelings for you anymore Akashi-kun nor do I want to be with you anymore,” Tetsuya said. “Please don’t make it harder for me Akashi-kun.”_

_“Then don’t do it. Don’t leave me Tetsuya,” The redhead said, his voice shaking._

_“I’m sorry Akashi-kun. I don’t want to see you ever again. Goodbye.” And with that Tetsuya turned around, but before he could leave, Akashi said, “No matter what happens, Tetsuya, I love you. And I will always love you.” But without saying anything, the bluenette left._  
 _He couldn’t remove the image of that small back turning away from him. Whenever it snows, he always remembers that painful memory._

As he passed by the park that was near his apartment, he stopped in his tracks as he caught of a glimpse of a small redhead boy. From the looks of it, he had been crying. Usually, he would avoid children, but this time for no apparent reason, he approached the kid.

“Kids shouldn’t roam around on this type of day,” He said. As the redhead boy turned around and looked at him, a lump formed in his throat as he saw the boy’s eyes. They were heterochromatic. They were the same as he was, but instead of red and gold, the boy had red and sky blue. It was as if he was looking at an image of him when he was a child. If someone saw them, they would be mistaken as father and son.

“Where are your parents? Why are you standing here all alone? You might get a cold.”

“Go away mister, I don’t need your help,” the boy stubbornly said.

Akashi was pissed off by the boy’s attitude. He wanted to leave, but something told him that he should really find this boy’s parents.

“Tell me where you live, I’ll send you home.” He said as he grabs his hand. The boy shook it away.

“My papa said not to trust strangers.”

“If you listened to your papa, then I’m sure that you wouldn’t have to stand here like an idiot who’s freezing from the cold.”

“Tch,” The boy clicked his tongue. “I don’t need your help.”

Akashi was really ticked off by this kid’s stubborn attitude; it kind of reminded him of Tetsuya. As he looked at the boy, Akashi suddenly had a thought. If Tetsuya and I did have a child, I’m pretty sure it will be like this kid. He smiled sadly at the sudden thought. However, he immediately dismissed it as he looked at the boy again.

“I’ll bring you to the police station then, to report for a lost kid.” He said as he grabbed the boy’s thin arms.

“Let go of me!” He yelled “I don’t want to go there!”

“Well then, just tell me your address, and I’ll bring you there.”

“I don’t want to go home.”

“And why don’t you want to?”

“I don’t want to see papa,” The redhead boy said.

“So, you guys have a fight.” It was a statement not a question.

“How do you know?”

“I am absolute,” Akashi replied.

“No. I am absolute,” Akashi just laughed at the kid’s remark.

“And why do you think like that?” Akashi raised his brow.

“It’s because I win in everything I do; therefore I am absolute,” Akashi smirked at the kid’s comment; he really was like a miniature version of himself. If it were not for that blue eye, he would have thought that he was his younger brother or something.

“So why did you have a fight with your papa?” He turned back towards the child again.

“Because I keep asking who was my father is.”

Akashi paused, “Father? You mean mother?”

“No, my papa was the one who gave birth to me. I kept asking him who my father was. When he didn’t tell me, I ran away.”

“Hmm,” Akashi pondered. Well he had known that in this era, it was possible for a male to bear a child, but it was his first time seeing a real one. “He probably had a reason not to tell you.”

“But I want to know.”

“Well then, I’ll accompany you on your way home.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“You’re papa is worried about you,” The kid didn’t answer. “You want him to worry about you?”

“But will he forgive me?”

“Of course he will, I‘ll talk to him.”

“Okay then.”

“So where is your house?”

Akashi walked the little kid to his own home. They arrived at a small apartment that was not that far from his apartment. When they rang the doorbell, it seems that no one was home. However, the door was unlocked. When they got inside, Akashi frown at the small apartment; he was not used to tight spaces like this. The boy seemed to sense his displeasure and said, “Sorry if our apartment is small; it’s the only one papa could afford.”

“Let’s wait for him here.” The boy said.

“Mind if I look around?” Akashi asked.

“No problem.” the boy answered.

Akashi takes a tour of the small house. There was nothing much, aside from a small kitchen, a small living room, and a small bedroom; there was nothing much to see. However, as he paced around, he suddenly bumped into a picture frame that he didn’t notice, which fell into the ground. And at the same time, the door opened. He heard the boy said that his papa came home when he picked up the frame. 

And as he turned around the frame to look at the picture, he was shocked to see a familiar face.  
Then his body froze as he heard a familiar voice said, “Akashi-kun?”  
He slowly turned around and froze as he saw the person he wasn’t expecting to see.

The person that was on the picture and the person that that was standing in front of him was none other than Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I dunno if I should continue this.  
>  (Sei: Yes, continue it. I want to see how this ends.)


	2. continuation for chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised by AokazuSei

Kuroko decided to head back home as his search for his son had failed. He didn’t know what came into him to snap at the child like that, but he deeply regretted it. It was not in his character to do that, but he couldn’t bring to talk to Seiji about his father yet. When it came to that person, he had no idea what he should do, and he couldn’t bring himself to tell Seiji that it was his fault why he was raised without a father.

He passed by the park and remembered the time when he broke up with Akashi. He never planned to break-up with him, he never did. However, he had to; he didn’t have a choice. If he stayed, he knew that he would ruin his life. Akashi had a good future ahead of him, and he didn’t want to ruin it. He knew he was better off without him.

As he was walking, he wondered what had become of Akashi. He must have been living a good life now. With his beautiful looks and charm, not to mention his wealth, he must have dated some beautiful girl or model or probably married to a rich heiress. He must be happy now, Kuroko thought. The thought itself hurt him. Akashi was happy without him. A tear slid down his face and curse his own self as to why he was crying.

After all these years, he was still in love with Akashi. He didn’t date anyone because he still loved him. He tried to forget him, but it wasn’t that simple. He just loved Akashi so much that he coudn’t bring himself to love another.

The moment Kuroko reached the apartment; he immediately wiped the tears from his eyes. If Seiji was home, he didn’t want him to see him like this. When he held the doorknob, he noticed that it was unlocked but dismissed it as his carelessness when he ran off in search of his son. But as he entered, he heard a voice inside, relief washed over him the moment he knew that Seiji was home.

“I’m back,” he called as he went inside. He was greeted by his son when he came in, but it was obvious that he was still a bit scared when he saw him. He was about to tell him that he was not mad anymore when Kuroko saw someone in the living room.

He froze as he saw the ghost of his past, looking so out of place in his small living room. Hand clutching onto a picture frame as he was staring back at him, it was none other than Akashi Seijuurou.

“Te..tsuya…” was what came out of his mouth the moment their eyes met.

“Sei---I mean Akashi-kun,” Kuroko gulped as he said Akashi’s last name. He hadn’t said that in a long while now, especially when addressing Akashi. But when they were dating, he got used to calling him Seijuurou since the redhead kept on insisting. 

“I can’t believe it’s really you,” Akashi muttered as he went near Kuroko.

“Mister, you know my papa?” the small redhead asked as he noticed the familiarity between the stranger and his father.

“Yes I do. How could I forget,” he said as his eyes locked onto Kuroko’s blue ones. He knew that Kuroko was feeling uneasy as he closing in on him.

“Why are you here Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“I just took him back to his home,” he said as he pointed at Seji who was hiding behind Akashi. When Kuroko saw the two together, he felt a lump in his throat and resisted the urge to cry. “And he wanted me to apologize to you in his stead since he said you were very mad at him earlier…just forgive the poor child Tetsuya.” 

“Come here Seiji,” Kuroko called his son. The small redhead looked up to Akashi who returned the look back at him. Akashi kneeled until he was in the child’s line of sight and said, “Well, you should properly apologize, okay? Be a man.” The small redhead nod as a reply and went towards Kuroko. Akashi stood up and watched as the two; Seji apologized to Kuroko properly, and Kuroko, too, apologized to the child, promising that he wouldn’t do that again. 

As Akashi stared at the scene, he didn’t know why, but he felt a tingling in his chest; there were more questions than answers, and there was so much he needed to know. 

When the two made up, they faced Akashi. “I’m sorry for the trouble that we had caused Akashi-kun,” Kuroko apologized.

“No. It’s nothing,” Akashi said. A silence followed after and then a strange tension. Akashi had many questions in his head, but he didn’t know how to ask Kuroko. “I think it’s late. I think I should go.” 

“Why don’t you stay for dinner mister?” the child said. Both of them looked at him as if he said something bizarre. Akashi went towards him and patted his head “Well, if your papa doesn’t mind,” he said as he looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko stared at Akashi and then at the child. He didn’t know if it was a good idea or not, but when he saw his son’s eyes lit up in anticipation, he gave in. “If Akashi-kun doesn’t mind my meager cooking.”

“You know I always eat whatever you make Tetsuya,” Akashi replied. Kuroko flushed at the statement. 

“…okay,” was his reply. 

The three of them went back inside the house. Akashi and Seiji sat down in the living room while Kuroko was preparing their dinner in his small kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room. “You don’t mind waiting, Akashi-kun?” he asked aloud.   
“I don’t. Do you want any help Tetsuya?” he offered.

“Thank you, but I decline. I can do this myself,” Kuroko replied as he took out the vegetables from the fridge.

As Akashi waited for Kuroko, he watched the small kid take out an old Shogi board and started arranging the pieces. “Do you play Shogi mister?”

“How about calling me Akashi-san instead of mister,” Akashi said to the small kid, a little bit annoyed that he was called mister by his own son.

“Okay, Akashi-san. You can call me Seiji. Do you play Shogi?” he repeated again.

“Of course I do,” he replied. “I have never lost in Shogi.” 

“Well, prepare to face your first defeat, Akashi-san. I am absolute because I have never lost,” the small kid said confidently. "Though, I may have a hard time defeating you, considering that you are older than me."

“That’s some talking for a brat. You can’t defeat me. I, who never lose, am always right,” Akashi said.

“We’ll just have to see,” the kid challenged, pissed at how the older man was acting like himself. “And, just so you know, I am always right,” Akashi lightly chuckled at the kid’s actions.

As Kuroko heard the two, he clenched his hands tightly, fighting back his tears. He was very cruel. How could he do that to them? How could he deny Akashi of his own flesh and blood? In an attempt to distract him, Kuroko decided to pay attention to his cooking instead.

~.~.~.~

 

“No! You must have cheated!” Seiji yelled as he suffered his third defeat. 

“Hah! As if I would ever need to do such lowly thing. Challenge me back when you’re old enough,” Akashi replied. 

“Let’s do it again. I never lose.”

“You just did. Three times in a row.”

“You must have cheated.”

Kuroko saw the two arguing as he came and called them for dinner. “Dinner’s ready. You can have your rematch afterwards,” Kuroko said.  
“I’ll show you,” Seiji said as he stood up from his seat.

“Try me,” Akashi replied as he stood up as well, the two of them making their way to the dining area.

Kuroko just smiled sadly as the guilt continued to loom on him. 

Akashi and Kuroko sat in front of each other while Seiji was on their side. Kuroko saw Seiji’s face beam the moment he saw his favorite food.  
“Itadakimasu,” Kuroko prayed, followed by Akashi and Seji, before they began to eat. Kuroko noticed his son was gobbling the tofu and reprimanded him. “Just eat slowly Seiji, and mind your manners, we have a visitor.”

“Don’t worry about it Tetsuya,” Akashi said. “And, as I can see, you should eat more. You’re as skinny as ever,” he gestured at Kuroko's small portions. He was still the same, Akashi thought as he remembered the times when they were still together; he used to have been the one who reprimanded Kuroko of his eating habits.

“You know I have a small appetite, Akashi-kun.”

“And that’s not healthy,” Akashi said as he started eating with the usual grace he had. 

“So, how was the soup?” Kuroko asked Akashi. He wondered if this time he made it according to Akashi’s taste. He remembered making it for him before, but there were many times he had failed.

Akashi replied him with a smile and answered, “It’s delicious Tetsuya. You would make a wonderful wife,” at his remark a light blush crept on Kuroko’s face as his chest pound violently in his chest.

“Papa’s tofu soup is the best. It’s my favorite,” Seiji chimed in.

“So, it’s also you’re favorite?” Akashi asked Seiji.

“Yeah. I kept asking papa to make it for me, but he rarely cooks it.” 

“Why is that Tetsuya?” Akashi faced Kuroko this time.

“Eating the same thing over and over again makes you sick of it,” Kuroko said.

“Well, he’s got a point Seiji. It’s not good if you tire out of something you love.” 

“I understand,” the kid replied.

“So, what are your other hobbies?” Akashi asked Seiji again.

“I wanted to try horseback riding… but… papa can’t afford that. But, I also love basketball.”

“Hmm, if you want, I can teach you horseback riding, and I can give you a horse if you want,” Akashi offered.

“Eh really?” Seiji beamed.

“Well, if your father agrees to it.”

“No, Seiji. This is too much to accept from Akashi-kun,” Kuroko argued. Akashi stared at him as if he was going to object, but he didn’t. 

“Well, since your father says no, then I’m sorry Seiji”

“Okay,” Seji replied disappointed, causing Kuroko to be slightly guilty.

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new Shogi board when I get my pay okay?” Kuroko tried to cheer him up. 

The small redhead smiled but said, “You don’t have to papa. My board’s still usable, so no need for that.”

Kuroko patted the child’s head again and was glad that he had raised such a good kid.

Their meal went on with the small kid talking a lot to Akashi. Kuroko looked at the two, and his chest tightened. Even they didn’t speak, all of them knew of the untold truth. Akashi, and even Seji, knew it, yet none of them mentioned it to him.

After their meal, Akashi helped Kuroko with washing the dishes. The smaller male tried to argue, but he knew he couldn’t win against him; Akashi was too stubborn. When they were finished, they saw Seiji fast asleep on the couch. 

“I’ll bring him to bed,” Akashi offered.

“No, I’ll take him” Kuroko said.

“Please Tetsuya,” Akashi insisted. Kuroko knew what Akashi was trying to do. Kuroko knew that even just for awhile, Akashi wanted to carry their child in his arms. Kuroko let him and watched as Akashi carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on their bed.

As Akashi stared, caressing the kid’s face, he felt his throat constricted. This was his child, yet he never saw him grow up. He never held him in his arms when he was baby. He was not there when he was born. Akashi placed the blanket properly before he stood up and went out of the room.

Akashi slowly closed the door before he turned and saw Kuroko standing in the living. “I want to talk to you outside, where Seiji can’t hear us.”

“I understand,” Kuroko said as he followed Akashi out to the door. He saw him clenched onto the railings outside the apartment and breathed deeply. Kuroko expected that Akashi would lash out at him, yet he did not. 

“He’s a wonderful kid.”

Kuroko stood next to Akashi and replied, “I know.”

Both of them stared at the city landscape, slowly tainted with white. The snow started to fall hard, and a sudden breeze passed them by, making Kuroko shiver since he only wore a sweater. Without warning, Akashi moved behind Kuroko and embraced him from behind. Kuroko was surprised at Akashi’s action, but the sudden warmth made him feel comfortable. It had been years since he had been in his arms, yet the feeling was so nostalgic. He felt so warm and safe whenever he was within his arms. Nothing could feel more perfect than his, Kuroko thought. 

Kuroko leaned his head towards Akashi as he started speaking, “Two weeks before I broke up with you, I found out I was pregnant with Seiji. I panicked at that time and thought, how did that happen? I was guy, and…it shouldn’t have been impossible. Turns out, I was one of the few who could do that.” Kuroko intertwined his fingers with Akashi’s. “I freaked out. There was no question on who the father was. Not to mention, we did it several times with no protection, so….I knew it was you.”

“Is that why you left me all of a sudden?” Akashi asked.

“Yes.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I was scared…” Kuroko trailed. “Akashi-kun had a perfect life ahead of him…and I was scared that I would destroy that. I know that I would ruin your life. But, at the same time, I know what I did was wrong…hiding Seiji from you was wrong,” Kuroko pulled away from Akashi’s hold and faced him.

“I’m sorry,” he stated as tears brimmed his eyes. “I…I didn’t want to keep him away from you, but I was scared...I was---“ Akashi pulled Kuroko in his chest and encouraged him to let out all he felt. 

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. Please forgive me,” Kuroko cried out. “And….I’m still in love you... I would never—“ Akashi let go of Kuroko and caressed his face. He wiped away the tears from his eyes as he said, “Don’t cry anymore Tetsuya.”

“But…”

“Though, I want to be mad at you, but I can’t…you hid such an important thing from me, yet I could never hate you. I still love you, and I’m willing to forgive you. Just don’t take him away from me. I want to be a father for my child.”

Kuroko smiled fondly at him and replied, “Akashi-kun as a father? I like that.”

Akashi hugged Kuroko tightly as he whispered, “Thank you for giving me a family Tetsuya. I promise you, I will be a good father to him.”

Kuroko snuggle against Akashi’s embrace as he replied, “I know you will.”

“And, I will give him all the horses that he wants,” Akashi said teasingly.

Kuroko pulled away from his embrace and objected, “Don’t you dare spoil him too much. You tend to do that a lot.”

Akashi smirked, “It’s been awhile since I’ve spoiled you in bed, Tetsuya.”

“Pervert,” Kuroko retorted back as he stared at Akashi. He would never get tired at looking at those eyes, and every time he looked at them, there was something warm that would fill his chest. 

“I love you Tetsuya. I still do” Akashi said.

“I love Akashi-kun too” Kuroko replied instantly.  
“Then, will you spend all the rest of your life with me?” Akashi asked as his face inched closer to Kuroko’s.

“I will,” was his short reply.

"No more leaving?"

"No more leaving."

The two of them smiled at each other. Akashi held Kuroko's left hand and played with his middle finger, “It’s too bad I don’t have a ring,” he said.

“Even without a ring, I’ll always be binded to Akashi-kun,” Kuroko stood on the tips of his toes in order to press his lips against Akashi’s, surprising the latter. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet their heartbeats were pounding fast and hard against their chest. Kuroko felt his knees weakened by the kiss, and if it weren’t for Akashi, he might have collapsed. 

The two were so lost in their own world that they didn’t notice the door open, and in a small gap, a pair of heterochromatic eyes observed them. The small kid just smiled at the thought that his family was finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If possible I want to write more chapters from this, but none came into my mind. You can send me prompts for domestic AUs based on this fic and possible I might write.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
